BC-305
='BC-305 ''"Romulus" Class Battlecruiser'= ' ' The '''BC-305', also known as the Romulus-class warship, is a class of deep space carrier built by the Tau'ri, and was the most advanced series of vessels in the Tau'ri Fleet capable of rivaling even the most powerful alien spaceships. As of 2020, four Romulus-class warships had been built. These 305s are the USS Hector, USS Hercules, USS Romulus, and USS Remus. All four are known to be in active service. All are operated by the United States Navy. 'Overview' The BC-305 is the first ship not designed to be a carrier. Intended to compliment the BC-303 and BC-304 as well as the soon to be commissioned BC-306. It is a combat monster, armed to the teeth. However it has a more limited scope due to it lack of fighter craft. The 305 went into production in 2021 with a limited number of craft currently in production. Initially the Department Of War was hesitant to procure the craft, feeling the lack of a fighter wing was a major flaw. However the design quickly proved itself and out of 04 vessels launched, none have been lost in action. The ship also features command and control functions to allow it to coordinate taskgroup operations. The 305 is also the first Earth ship to feature a Tau'ri Drone Weapon System which is a differently technology, but works as a less effective version of the Ancient Drone Weapon System Drone Weapons System, capability of being operated from the Tactical bridge station or a control chair. 'Locations' 'Bridge' 305s feature several upgrades over the USS Daedalus, but the bridge layout is relatively similar. The forward view port is wider to allow a greater visual field. This is particularly useful during battle situations, allowing several officers to make suggestions about how to proceed without obstructing the captain's chair. Also built into the forward view port is a Heads Up Display. A weapons officer sits to the right of the captain; a helmsman to the left. The bridge is located in the superstructure at the beginning of the ship's neck. The map display table in the back of the bridge is lit in a different color for each ship — on the USS Romulus it is green, the Remus' is orange, the Hector's is light blue, and the Hercules' is purple. 'Crew Quarters' 305s contain a number of relative spacious crew quarters. While the location of the entirety of them are unknown, several are positioned along the hull of the ship, allowing for a view into space via window. 'Engineering' The engineering deck has several control panels specifically rigged for Asgard operators. A view port overlooking the Asgard hyperdrive can be found at the aft end of the chamber. The engine room can accommodate a dozen personnel at any given time. Tasks from systems diagnostics to the deployment of weapons can be carried out here. 'Briefing Room' 305s are designed with a briefing room, in which the captain can meet with senior officers for briefing before difficult/complex or strategic operations. The 305s' briefing room is a spacious room with a high ceiling, paneled in gray tones and equipped with large florescent lighting fixtures on the ceiling. It is dominated with a large black meeting table, and lined with several chairs along the sides. Behind the captain's chair is a large flat screen monitor built into the wall. As a screensaver, it displays the seal of the ship with the ship name at the top and the registry number of the ship along the bottom. 'Infirmary' The Infirmary of 305s are nearly identical in design to the one on board the USS Prometheus. They however, contain nearly double the rooms with hospital beds and likely storage rooms, stocked with all manner of medications for the crew members, as well as equipment to support the crew during injuries that would be likely to be sustained onboard ship. A surgical suite is also part of the infirmary. 'Hangar Bay' The 305s are able to carry only four fighters or shuttles in each of its two hangar bays, for a total of 08. Asgard shields can extend around the hangar doors in the event the flight deck is occupied while decompression procedures are scheduled to commence. An Al'kesh can barely fit into the hangar bay. 'Recreational Areas' Because the 305s are designed for extensive deep-space voyages, recreational areas are provided for off-duty personnel to relax, and have social gatherings. 'Flag Officers' Lounge' This are is very oppulant and reserved for the Commanding Officer, Executive Officer, and NCOIC/SEA of the ship, and/or any flag officers who may be on board. 'Commissioned Officers' Club' This area is reserved for commissioned officers who are on board and off duty. 'Non-Commissioned Officers Lounge' This area is reserved for non-commissioned officers who are on board and off duty. 'Officer's Mess' Because the 305s are designed for extensive deep-space voyages, an officer's mess is available to off-duty personnel. It is located on the starboard side of the ship and offers a view port into space. Hot coffee and other drinks are available in the mess, no matter the time of day. 'Enlisted Mess' Because the 305s are designed for extensive deep-space voyages, an enlisted mess is available to off-duty personnel. It is located on the starboard side of the ship and offers a view port into space. Hot coffee and other drinks are available in the mess, no matter the time of day. 'Asgard Knowledge Room' The Asgard knowledge room is a room on board all 305s. 'Brig' The brig on a 305 is a medium sized, unadorned room not dissimilar to the ship's storage compartments; it contained a surveillance camera through which the prisoners could be observed. Though apparently designed for only a single occupant, it has been used to hold up to four people. 'Armory' There are several armories on a 305. 'Airlocks' Several Airlocks line the slender midsection of the ship. Airlocks may be vented through initiating a venting sequence controlled through the computer consoles, or performing a manual override to open the door via a control keypad. 'Technology' The 305s boast a large amount of incredibly advanced technology, most of which came from the Asgard, which helps make 305s a formidable craft, capable of rivaling the spaceships of most races. 'Sensors' The 305s feature a Long-Range Transmitter, located with a series of other communications-related equipment, including Asgard Sensors, at the top-rear port section of the ship. There are also sensors located on the nose section of the ship. These sensors are highly advanced as they can scan and pinpoint life signs from far away, and are also what allows the Asgard Transporters to lock on to an object accurately. 'Shields' Energy shields are the primary defense technology used by 305s. Asgard shields create an elliptical "bubble" around a spaceship that absorbs and diffuses the energy from weapons fire. The shields will gradually weaken under sustained fire, rather quickly if the attack is of sufficient force, allowing energy from attacks to bleed through and cause damage to the ship. Although additional energy can be allocated to the shield bubble to reinforce it, the only way for a ship to ultimately survive a continual attack is to withdraw and give the shields time to recharge. 'Asgard Transporters' The Asgard first allowed the Tau'ri access to a very basic form of their beaming technology, which they included on the USS Prometheus during a refit around 2003. In 2005, however, during the Tau'ri-Wraith war, the Asgard provided Earth's first Daedalus-class ship with a much more advanced form of beaming technology. However, they placed a series of fail-safes into the transporters to prevent the humans from using the technology offensively. The transporters are unable to work through either the 305's shields or the enemy ship's shields, shown when the Odyssey was only able to beam Doctor Daniel Jackson out of an Ori warship when its shields were lowered and when the Daedalus had to lower its shields to beam up Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard and Ronon Dex. If the ship is in the middle of a battle, this is inadvisable as lowering the shields renders the 305 vulnerable for a few seconds while it uses the transporter. 'Asgard Computer Core' The Asgard Computer Core is a database of all the knowledge of the Asgard. The computer core includes a knowledge base of the entire Asgard history, interactive holograms of every Asgard, time dilation technology, and an independent power source. These features likely only scratch the surface of the device's full capability. The Asgard gave this to the Tau'ri as a gift and to help them fight the Ori. The Asgard installed it on the Odyssey in 2007 before committing mass-suicide. It is unknown whether the computer core was installed on any other Daedalus-class ship. Although that seems unlikely, the Phoenix had a room which contained an Asgard computer core in an alternate timeline. 'Cloak' The Cloak on the BC-305 is a function of altering the the shield, so the ship may only use shields or cloak at one time. 'Transportation Rings' In addition to the Asgard Transporters the 305s also possesses Transportation Rings as a means for transportation. Transportation rings are used to transport people or objects over short distances, from ship to ship, or even to a nearby planet. Transportation rings were originally designed by the Ancients, but have since been used by a wide variety of races. 'Heads Up Display' A Heads Up Display can be pulled up on the center window of a 305's bridge. The transparent display overlays icons on to real-world objects that can be seen through the window, such as various enemy ships and other points of interest. Much like the HUD of a Puddle Jumper, the view from the bridge remains unobstructed, meaning pilots and crew can still see the battlefield, and even weapons fire dissipating the shield before them. 'Engines' The 305s feature multiple means of maneuverability, notably 3 engines: Maneuvering Thrusters, the Sublight drive and the Asgard hyperdrive. 'Maneuvering Thrusters' Maneuvering Thrusters are one of three methods of propulsion on 305s. While maneuvering thrusters are by far the slowest form of propulsion, they are able to make slight adjustments to a ship's trajectory and to help gain momentum. Reverse thrust is also possible, which is in place to help a ship slow down in the frictionless environment of space. 'Sublight Engines' The 305s have 04 main rocket boosters at the rear of the ship, which are their Sublight engines. While several smaller rocket engines also exist at the rear, these engines provide the greatest thrust, capable of moving the ship at speeds around half the speed of light. 'Hyperdrive' The Tau'ri were first given Asgard hyperdrive technology as thanks for their help in fighting the Replicators, which are now standard on all 304s. However, Earth ships use considerably weaker power sources when compared to Asgard vessels, making the drives not being able to function at their true capacity. However, shortly prior to their extinction, the Asgard installed an advanced power core aboard the Odyssey. It is unclear whether this new power core actually improved the Odyssey's performance, as the ship was already using a Zero Point Module at that point. However, even under powered, these hyperdrives are one of the fastest when compared to those of most space-faring races. 'Deceleration Thrusters' Deceleration thrusters are used to slow a 304 down. They are situated on the front side of the large rectangular hyperdrive engine sections and are mostly used to land. 'Roles' The 305's are designed as a battlecruiser and a deepspace cruiser. It is a battle cruiser because of its fire power and effectiveness in ship-to-ship combat. For example, it has enough power to pierce some of the most advanced shielding known as well as take 14 hits from an Ori Energy Beam before the shield fails. It is also a deepspace cruiser because of its ability to travel at intergalactic speeds for great distances. For example, the Daedalus is able to make a way from the Milky Way to Pegasus in about two weeks, even without a ZPM. 'Armaments' The 305 has a vast array of weapons, ranging from projectile to energy based. 'Railguns' The 305 has 64 Railguns, which have become standard on F-302 Fighter-Interceptors, the Prometheus and all Daedalus-class vessels for ship-to-ship combat. Just a few shots are able to take out a Wraith Dart relatively quickly and deal damage to Hive Ships, though they have proven ineffective against Ori shields. During the Battle of Asuras, an opening salvo from a 304's railguns proved powerful enough to cause severe damage to an unshielded Asuran-built ''Aurora''-Class Battleship, possibly leading to its destruction. It is also theorized that 304s still kept their Railguns as a secondary weapon when their Asgard weapons fail. 'Battle Complement' The Romulus-class carries a complement of fighters or shuttles. 'Missiles' The 305s have 32 missile bays, Naquadah enhanced Nuclear warheads. Among the warheads 305s are known to carry are Mark III, Mark VIII, and Mark IX. 'Asgard Beam Weapons' Asgard Plasma Beam Weapons were placed on the Odyssey as a gift to the Tau'ri in a mass upgrade, providing the ship with a means to effectively fight the Ori warships that had been invading the Milky Way galaxy. These weapons were eventually equipped on both the Daedalus and the Apollo, which put them to good use almost immediately when they used them to rapidly destroy the ''Aurora''-class battleships that the Asurans were deploying in the Pegasus galaxy. In an alternate timeline, these weapons were also equipped to the Phoenix, and used to destroy Wraith Hive ships in even fewer hits than Ori warships and Aurora-class warships, as Hive ships possess no shields (allowing even easier penetration). It is more than likely that these weapons will be installed on all other 304s as well. The beam weapons can penetrate the shields of the Ori, Asuran, and probably the Lucian Alliance Warships. The BC-305 is equipped with three of these plasma beams. 'Known 305s' 'America, United States Of' *U.S.S. "Hector" (Taskgroup L1 Flagship) *U.S.S. "Hercules" (Taskgroup L2 Flagship) *U.S.S. "Romulus" (Taskgroup P3 Flagship) *USS "Remus" (Taskgroup P4 Flagship) 'Australia, Commonwealth Of' 'Canada, Commonwealth Of' 'China, People's Republic Of' 'England, Scotland, Wales & Northern Ireland, United Kingdom Of' 'France, Republic Of' 'German, Federal Republic' 'Israel, State Of' 'Russian Federation' 'South Africa, Republic Of' *BC-305 Mk I *BC-305 Mk II *BC-305 Mk III